


Clueless

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Truth or Dare, but DAMN im a good writer, i know this is cocky or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucas is every rilaya shipper ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> This is what compulsory heterosexuality is. And what the frustration of people who dont suffer from it looks like.

~~~~Riley always attracted the good guys and Maya always the bad. This is just the way things were. But Maya didn't want a bad boy, she wanted someone who would always keep her on track, the way Riley did. And Riley didnt want a goody two shoes. She wanted someone who would keep her head out of the clouds and keep her safe since she always assumed people had good intentions in mind, the way Maya did.

And yet, neither of them thought of each other as an option. 

Now, Maya did find Riley very attractive, and did fantisize about her every once in awhile, but she chalked that up to teenage hormones. And sure, sometimes Riley would feel her heart rate speed up when Maya looked at her a certain way, but that was just whatever she'd eaten, right?

But Farkle coud see what they seemed to be blind to. But damn, he wasn't the ony one. It was like everyone could see their infatuation with each other except for themselves. Lucas chose neither of them, saying they were better for each other than he could ever be for them. They took it as him not wanting to break up their friendship, but Lucas could see what they were ignoring. No one ever sat them down and told them what they thought of their closeness, no one felt the need to. They can't ignore this forever, right?

Apparently, wrong.

They went through all of highschool without ever thinking about being any more than friends. Boys stopped chasing after them and started thinking they were together. No guy ever seemed to stand to them in each others eyes. 

By junior year, they'd 'given up' on dating, saying they only needed each other. So when Farkle said his parents were out of town and he was throwing a huge party, they came as each others 'date'

But then they played truth or dare.

"Riley, how old were you when you had you first kiss?" Charlie asked. Lucas smiled, remember how Riley kissed him on their first date and expects her to say 13.

"Ten." She answered.

Lucas practically broke his neck.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. "Yeah, me and Maya decided to be each others first kiss, since we love each other." Riley says, pointing towards Maya. Maya grins and nods. "Best friends forever." She said. Everyone in the circle subtly either groaned or rolled heir eyes, all of them wondering how these two could still just think of each other as friends.

Many times after that at many more high school parties, Maya and Riley would be dared to kiss each other and every time they had no problem with it. People would dare them two, HOPING they would acknowledge how attracted to each other they were, but each time when they broke apart they'd just smile and sit back down as if these were things all best friends did. In the halls at school, people who didn't know them would ask if they were dating, and each time they politely said no and continued on as if it weren't an option.

When they graduated high school, Maya got a full scholarschip to NYU for basketball, and Riley followed right behind her. For their first year of college, they originally weren't roomates, but after pestering their seperate roomates to move in together and let them be together, Maya moved across campus, even though she'd have to wake up ten minutes erlier to get to class on time. 

Farkle attended college with them too, and Lucas went to Julliard, so he wasn't far, and often came to visit, staying in Farkles room. Maya would often joke about their closeness, and never seemed to catch the irony.

In sophmore year, they moved into a studio apartment together. They didn't see the issue with them still sharing a bed at 19, and there was no disccussion, it just happened. But still, Lucas and Farkle kept quiet, no matter how unbearable it was becoming. 

 

And then Maya did something.

 

They were all sat at Topangas, still there favorite hangout spot after all this time. It was the start of November so they were all settled into their classes and were studying there, a tradition they thought would end after high school, but didn't. Maya kicked her feet up on the table before casually mentioning,

 

"I think I like girls."

Although she'd said it as if it meant nothing, she looked around the group with concerned eyes waiting on a reaction. Lucas and Farkle both looked wide eyed at Riley, waiting for her reaction, some kind of indicator that she was finally considering Maya to be her soulmate, but Riley simply said, "Me too." And they smiled at each other supportively before going back their studying.

Their jaws dropped and they looked at each other, clearly awe strucken at the double confession, neither of which were "I'm in love with you."

"I think we should talk to them about it." Lucas said to Farkle and meeting him outside. "I don't know, I still think we should let them figure it out." Farkle shrugged. "Remember the last time I butt in on people's personal relationships?" Lucas cringed at the memory of them all on the rooftop, Farkle saying aloud that Riley still had feelings for Lucas just after midnight. "Yeah, that was a disaster." Lucas scratched at his head. 

"But it's been over five years since that happened, and they've been in love the whole time. Someone needs to tell them what they're feeling if they don't get it by now."

Farkle rolled his eyes. "They figured out they like girls, that's a start. Lets give them a little while longer, okay?" Farkle pleaded. Lucas groaned, but nodded reluctantly, and they went back inside.

 

When new years came around, Lucas was about done.

 

It had been almost two months since the double confession, and still no progress was made. It was actually pretty frustrating. Ever seen two people who you just  **know** belong together, but they aren't? Lucas felt this way for 5 fucking years.

"So who are you gonna be with at midnight?" Farkle asked. "Who cares?" He grumbled, looking around the rooftop. Farkle looked shocked by his bitter answer. 

"What?" Lucas finally looked at Farkle and his expression softened. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's New Years eve, and they still aren't together."

 

"Well, get the idea in their heads. It's bound to happen once you get the ball rolling. Maybe you should do it tonight."

Lucas nods and makes his way over to Riley. "Who are you gonna be with at midnight?" He asks, recycling Farkles question. She shrugs. "Well, what about Maya? You guys are very fond of each other." Lucas says suggestively. Riley looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She asks. Lucas clears his throat. This is the moment. The story that he'll tell at their wedding. The beginning of their forever.

"You cant say youve never thought of her that way. You two still share a bed." Lucas points out. "Thats because were bert friends." Riley says. 

"Youre also both adults. Not kids anymore. And most adults dont share a bed with someone unless theyre together. Or at least _sleeping_ together."

"But we DO sleep toge- oh." Riley mumbles as the realization hits. Lucas smirks a bit. 

"Spend a little while thinking about it, okay?" Lucas pats Rileys shoulder and walks over to Maya, who's downing a drink. 

"Another year." She mumbles. Lucas raises a curious eyebrow. "Another year of what?" Lucas asks. Maya shakes her head. "Another year of not having her." Maya hiccups at the end of her sentence and pulls a flask out of her bra and taking a drink. Lucas tries to take it from her, but she hisses and his hand retracts. "I dont think you wanna get drunk tonight." Lucas warns. Maya shrugs. "Unless youre about to tell me Riley loves me the way I love her, it'd be great if you left me here with my drink."

"Where is this suddenly coming from?" He asks. Maya practically laughs from his choice of words. "Theres nothing sudden about this, cowboy. Has it not been obvious. I love her. Ive always loved her. I just didnt realize till about," Maya pulls out her phone and checks the date. "Maybe a week ago? I dont know." She mutters.

Before Lucas can say anything else, Riley grabs Lucas' arm and drags him over to a more secluded part of the roof. "How do I do this?" She whispers. "Do what?"

Riley slaps his arm and grabs it again. "I love her. How do handle that?" Lucas smiles when he realizes hes become triumphant, and Riley hits him again. "Now is not the time for smiling or anything of the sort. If you dont give me an idea the love of my life is gonna be drunk before midnight and I want her to be sober for this." 

Lucas thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers. "This is easy.  Im as strong as a bull. I got this." Lucas marches over to Maya and wraps his arms around her, lifting her into the air. "Get her flask." Lucas says. Maya tries to wrestle herself out of Lucas' grip, but cant . Riley starts to grope over Maya, and both of their faces heat up, until Riley finds Maya's flask in her bra and takes it from her.

"Give that back!" She protest. Riley looks and Lucas with questioning eyes and he shakes his head. "Not yet."

Riley stuffs the flask in her jacket pocket and walks away, with Lucas following close behind. "Now that she cant get drunk, just kiss her at midnight. And then you two will live happily ever after." Lucas smiles proudly. 

"What if she doesnt like me that way?" Riley asks solemnly. Lucas shakes his head. "She does. She literally was just telling me before you got all violent on me." Lucas rubs his arm and pretends to be hurt.

For the first time, Riley feels a warm inside. The corners of her mouth raise into a smile and every part of her feels like its been kissed with gooden butterflies. "Maya loves me?" She asks. Lucas nods. "She said she always has been." Lucas could see how actually hearing this out loud was affecting her, and gave her a minute to process. Riley stares off into space, just smiling for awhile.

"What time is it?" She asks so suddenly Lucas jumps. He quickly pulls out his phone to check the time. 

"11:43." He answers. Riley looks around the rooftop and her eyes land on Maya. "Fuck midnight. We've waited long enough."

 

Riley marches toward Maya with a determined look in her eye, and Lucas follows excitedly, indicating for Farkle to follow as they pass him. Riley stops right in front of Maya and waits for her to say something.

"Whats my line?" Maya jokes, clearly confused. "I love you." Riley responds. Farkle and Lucas smile behind her like absolute idiots. "I love you too. Whats new?" She asks. Riley grins. 

"Nothing. Nothing is new. Except maybe this." Riley swiftly presses her hands to either side of Mayas face and smashes their lips together. 

Farkle screams.

Maya immediately kisses her back and her hands grip at Riley waist, holding on as if she might float away. Everyone on the rooftop falls silent and looks at them. When release each other, tears fall from Maya's eyes.

"FINALLY." The entire rooftop says in unison. Maya laughs as Riley wipes away her tears with her thumb. 

"How long would that have taken if I didnt intervene?" Lucas asks smugly. Instead of answering Maya kisses Riley again.

Lucas almost looks offended at them not thanking him. "Give them a break." Farkle says. "They've got a lot of time to make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> The moral to the story is compusive heterosexuality is real and if you dont think rilayas relationship on the show is at least a little romantic you suffer from it on some level.
> 
>  
> 
> I Wrote most of this on my phone so if theres a spelling please just remember: I dont fucking care.
> 
> (And ill fix it if you point it out to me) 
> 
> I get its not its best right now but im gonna go back and rewrite it later.


End file.
